When Love Comes
by Izzblast
Summary: What happens when Sango makes a vow to never love again, but finds that love is, yet one again, knocking on her door. But this time...This knock might be fate and forever calling. Can she put aside her bitterness and cold heart to love again and finally be happy? Will she even take said risk? So many questions, so little answers.
1. Chapter 1

"How did you end up here?" asked the therapist.

Sango Sorvino was a 19 year old girl who loved life, or at least that's what she thought. She was a high school graduate and a hard-working woman, at that. She was currently enrolled in college and trying to get her PhD. She was only 19 but had already battled many wars and fights within herself and with the world. She had long dark brown hair and hazel green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

She was a fighter and wasn't afraid to take risks. She had always had a bad history with dating and had made the decision to give up on love. After all, love can be painful. She had two loving parents and two older brothers.

"I'm not sure..." she replied as she said and sat up from the couch she was sitting on. "Life has felt like such a blur these past few years, I'm not even sure where I stand anymore."

"But you love him?" said the therapist.

"I do...more than life itself. How is that even possible?" Sango commented as she started having flashbacks.

** **Two years ago**  
**

It was a cold stormy night on college campus. Sango had just gotten through with classes and was on her way back home. She had moved out when she was 17 and rented her own apartment near her college. She had always loved the sound of rain and the thunder. But she wasn't much a fan of being caught in the midst of it all.

As she walked in the pouring rain without an umbrella, she couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy as she passed a young couple, laughing and being silly together. She had always wanted things she knew no other 17 year old would probably want or even think about.

"Why can't I find someone like that? Who loves me to the fullest and makes me feel wanted." She thought as she passed the couple. She sighed as she got to her buss stop and sat down, happy that she was finally out of the rain. She pushed her wet hair back and put it in a ponytail, so it would stop dripping in her face. At that point in time, she had not noticed the young man who had sat next to her on the bench with his hoodie on.

She glanced over at him as he glanced over to her side and gave her a small smile of greeting. As she returned the gesture, she couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly handsome he was. He had beautiful light blue eyes and ear length hair that looked to be a strawberry blonde.

"I'm Miroku." He said extending his hand out to shake hers. As she shook his hand, she couldn't help but noticed how soft his hands were.

"Sango..." she replied. He was handsome with a nice smile. But since it was dark, she couldn't fully see his face. But something in her made her feel like she had jumped into a pool of cold water and had her breath taken away. She was lonely, she wouldn't deny that. But she had been through so much with her past relationships, that she had honestly given up on love or finding happiness to share with someone else.

She had been so hurt, she even had her plans to have kids from a sperm bank planned out. Because, those in cups deserve love as well, right?

As she looked back down at the ground, still waiting for her buss to arrive, she couldn't fight the urge deep inside to just stare at this man sitting next to her. She could tell he was in his early 20's, but wasn't really sure how early.

Before she had a chance to get another glimpse, she heard her buss pull up and the doors open. She proceeded to get up and get her things, with Miroku being in front. As she started walking towards the buss, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Ladies first." He said was he motioned for her to go first. She smiled, saying thank you as she stepped onto the buss. There weren't many people on the buss. One female, two men, and her and Miroku.

She took a seat in the back, hoping to be ignored and put her headphones on. She had forgotten that Miroku had gotten on the buss as well and was sitting a little rows in front of her. As she started to go through her playlist, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation the two men were having in Japanese in the row in front of her. Sango couldn't fully speak Japanese, but she knew enough to know what the two men were talking about. They were talking about her.

Sango, at the time was only 17, but she was short for her age. As she tried her best not to make it seem like she was listening in, she looked out the window with her headphones still in. She could hear them talking about how great of a body she had and how they would place a bet on which one would get her to talk to them and more.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, as she felt her heart racing. She was young and always had guys hitting on her. She was used to it but for some reason, this one felt different. This one felt wrong, red flags popped up.

"Hi there, you're cute." One of the guys said to her. He was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked innocent enough, but Sango wasn't feeling it. She ignored him, keeping her headphones in and hoping he would get the hint and just walk away, thinking she couldn't hear him.

"Hey," he said while pulling one of her earbuds out. "I said, you're cute.'

"Okay. Thank you." She replied taking back her earbud and putting it back in. "Rude, much?" She thought to herself.  
"I'm Cody." The man said, taking her earbud back out.  
"Well Cody, I appreciate the compliment, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. She said with an annoyed look on her face.

The other guy stood up at that point. He was shorter with red hair and looked like he hadn't bathed in a few days.

"Look, I'm just trying to talk to you. No need to bite my head off!" Cody said as he laughed and took her hand.

"Leave me alone." She said with an angry look on her and as she snatched her hand back. At this point, the shorter guy had walked up and sat next to his friend, Cody.

Cody sighed and moved closer to Sango, "How about we make some plans tonight." he asked. His voice was a creepy spine chilling tone, that made her skin crawl.

"No." She replied, "I'm not interested."

At this point, Cody was getting irritated and grabbed her arm, but with a heavy force than he had with her hand. " I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

His grip was tightening on her arm and she could feel her hand going slightly cold.

"Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to pull away, attempting to stand. But he jerked her back down and got in front of her.  
"I don't think so-" he started to say bu was cut short by the force of being pulled back by his shirt and half choked.

"She said leave her alone!" Miroku said as he held the guy by his collar up against a pole in the middle of the floor. "What part of no don't you understand?!" At this point, the other shorter dude had gotten up and was trying to help his friend, Cody, out. But Miroku shoved Cody into his friend knocking them both down. "If I see you on this bus again or harassing this lady, you both are going to end up in the hospital, clinging to life itself!" He shouted. The two men scrambled to get up and rushed out the bus door. Miroku looked down at Sango and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her arm that was now slightly bruised from the force Cody had put on it. "Yeah...I'm fine. Thank you." She said as she took a breath. She was shaken up, but not as bad as she thought she'd be. She thought it was really nice of him to step in and save her, she couldn't imagine what would have happened. "Your arm looks pretty bruised up. You sure you're okay?" He asked with a look of concern in his eyes. Sango couldn't help but meet his eyes and just stare. She couldn't deny it, she was taken aback by how beautiful his eyes were. Like a comfortable ocean bed that she couldn't turn away from.  
"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine, really. Thank you for helping me." She replied, chuckling a little. "My pleasure." Miroku said sitting back next to her. Sango knew what was happening here, and as crazy as she might have sound, she felt like she was falling for this man. How crazy is that? Before she could say anything else, her bus had come to a stop. She was at her bus stop a few blocks from her apartment. She sighed and stood up, picking up her bags and books. "Your stop?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and gave a slight smile, trying not to make eye contact. "I'll walk you to your place. You shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night. It's not safe." He said getting up. But before she could protest, he had already taken her books and her bag and started for the door. That was it, she knew right then and there, she was hooked on this man she didn't know from Adam. And that terrified her, because it meant she was falling **.**

 ****Present****

"I love him...And sometimes, the amount of love I have for him...It hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Sango, but it looks like we're out of time for today."

Sango hadn't realized that in the midst of telling her therapist how everything all started out, that they had ran out of time. She stood up and grabbed her bag, giving her therapist, Mrs. Arabella a quick smile.

"Yeah, I guess I lost track of time." she said as she was making her way to the door. She never felt comfortable telling people how she really felt, let alone letting them see the true her.

"I expect to see you back in my office again tomorrow, same time." said her therapist. "I still think rehashing everything will help you understand why you feel the way you do and figure out what your next steps will be."

"Sure," Sango nodded, reaching for the knob. "See you tomorrow."

As she stepped out of the building, she could feel the hot sun, blaring down on her shoulders. It was supposed to be fall, but it felt more like spring. Sango was never a fan of heat, but today it felt nice to feel the sun on her face, she felt like she could breathe.

As she stepped off the curb and started down the street back to her place, she couldn't help but let this familiar feeling consume her. Love.

** **Past****

"You've got a nice place." Miroku said as he closed the door to Sango's apartment. He couldn't help but look around, he was intrigued. "Thanks...I just moved here not too long ago." Sango replied, setting her keys down. She turned and faced him, hands gripping her bag tightly. "Thanks for...walking me home and again for what happened on the bus." she said as she looked down at her feet. She considered herself to be an odd girl. Her confidence had been shot, one too many times. Miroku looked at her, with his hands in his pocket and took a breath and shrugged, "No, it's no problem. I had to make sure you got home safe. You really shouldn't be out there by yourself at night..." Sango let out an awkward laugh, while shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm a tough girl...I can handle myself." Before Miroku could make a comment, Sango looked up and sighed. "Do you want something to drink?...Or to sit, maybe...?" Taken slightly aback, Miroku nodded and smiled. He thought she was cute. There was something about her that made him feel like a moth drawn to a fiery flame. But what did he know? He had just met this woman, not even 2 hours ago. "Make yourself at home." Sango said as she pointed to her living, while slowly backing up toward her kitchen. "Drink?" "water is fine." He said as he sat on her sofa. Sango nodded and headed towards her kitchen. Her braining racing a thousand miles per minute. "Get a hold of yourself!" She thought to herself, "yeah, so he's cute. No way in hell he would ever go out with someone like me. And plus, love and me don't mix well...Shake it off, girl." She stood in her kitchen for a while, drifting off and daydreaming about Miroku. Oh, she wanted to allow herself to fall. Attempted to fall, but she had been hurt so many times, she couldn't bare to allow her heart to break again. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. She couldn't help but think about his eyes. They were so warm and magical like. How was that even possible? Is it possible to fall for someone you never met in your entire life? She wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers. She owed it to herself to let her mind run wild, to let her thoughts of him consume her, in a sense. She could feel her face turning bright red as her heart started to race. She could feel her body melting, as if she was surrounded by a welcoming ray of sunlight. It was almost painful as she stood there, thinking of the 'what if's' and maybes. At this point in time, she hadn't realized how long she had been in the kitchen and didn't hear Miroku walk into the room. "Are you okay...?" He asked as he walked through the door and stood a few feet from her. Startled, Sango accidentally dropped the glass of water she had completely forgotten about in her hands. "Crap!" She said taking a step back as the glass full of water broke in front of her. Red faced, she quickly bent down to clean up her mess, while scrambling to find the words to answer him back. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm, er...just really tired." She said, letting out a small chuckle. "Let me help." Miroku said, bending down in front of her to help her pick up the glass. Looking up at him as he helped her, she could smell his cologne. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. "I'm tired..." She said softly, as she put the broken glass back on the could feel her heart skipping beats and this frightened her.  
"Right...Right, sorry." He said, "I should be going anyways. It was nice meeting you, Sango." he continued as he reached his hand. "You too, Miroku." She replied as she reached out to shake his hand. She watched as he left, letting out a sigh of release that he was finally gone and that she could finally think straight. Thinking she would never have to see him again, she tried to put everything behind her and continued with her night. She was able to get some work done and got ready for bed around 10pm. She didn't lie, she was actually tired. But she couldn't shake that feeling, that urge of wanting. This was one of the reasons why Sango wasn't too fond of love, itself. Once you got hooked, you were hooked for a while. And sometimes, it just makes love hurt that much more.

** **Present****

Sango sighed, continuing her walk home. She couldn't lie to herself any longer, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She had fallen in love. Deeply and madly in love with Miroku. What had she done? How could she have been so stupid? She had been so guarded with her heart, that she let her one and only true love slip away. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't go home, her house held too many painful memories. She couldn't bare to be in that house without him. At this point, Sango had stopped walking and paused. She couldn't tell if she was going to be sick or just had a bad case of anxiety attack. Either way, she had made the decision that right then and there, she couldn't live life without the one person she loved the most.

His touch, his smile, his laugh. How could anyone live without that?! The way he makes her feel, anyone would be an idiot to let that go.


End file.
